


Of Messy Dimensions and Hobo Spiders

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Chapter 1 edited and changed, Dimension Travel, Ey mcu joined the party, Gen, Hobo Peter, Lookie lookie another miles owo, Lyla is a nerd, MCU and PS4 verses will be added if i continue this fic, Maybe - Freeform, Miguel is attractive to anyone who likes men let's be real here, Miles is bisexual change my mind, Miles is in Bi Disaster Trouble™, More characters to be added, Nerdy Boys, Post Into the Spider-Verse, Short, also don't worry about anything being underaged- it's just a one sided puppy love thing lol, but first i needed more peter and miles, didnt like how it started lol, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Miles thought the whole messed up multiverse thing was over.Boy was he wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeyyyyy yaalllll!!!
> 
> sorry if this is a bit sloppy- i just wanted to get this out there! had this plot bunny stuck in my head for a while and had to write cause i loved the movie, wanted more of miles and peter being cute together, wanted some 2099 action, and wanted to try and rope in the MCU and PS4 verses cause i want them all to meet one another lol
> 
> anyway, read and lemme know what ya think ;)

Miles lands with a small thump, stretching his arms and legs out after a couple hours of swinging. The rooftop he stands on currently is empty, and so he pops his neck, pulling his phone from one of the suit’s compartments to check the time. Midnight. Okay, so that gives him another hour or so before he needs to head back to sleep, and before the security guard comes to check on all the student dorms. Ganke could stall, but only for so long, and Miles never did like to press his luck.

He switches out a webfluid canister and raises an arm, ready to shoot another web, when his spider sense suddenly flares to life. He pauses, recognizing this sort of tingling. It wasn’t the kind that wasn’t yelling at him to leap pout of the way, or the kind that warned him of some kind of danger, but instead was quieter, pointing him in a single direction. 

It felt like the tingling that told him another spider person was nearby. Which, shouldn’t really be possible, seeing as the whole dimension hopping thing with Fisk had happened a few months prior, so there really couldn’t be another spider person. And yet, here was his spider sense, contradicting his thoughts.

Curious, Miles walks towards the edge of the building his sense was pointing towards, looking over it just as a red a blue blur hops past him. He steps back, eyes going wide when he finds none other than Peter B. Parker himself standing there in the flesh just a few feet from him. He is now glad that he was wearing his mask, because his mouth drops open quite wide, and Peter most likely would have had a fun time of teasing him if he’d seen this.

“Ah ha, there’s the man I was looking for!” Peter exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air. He was wearing his full suit this time, not just his sweatpants, so Miles could see that the man has already lost a considerable amount of weight. He then spots the strange watch that the other Spider-man was wearing on his wrist, a bright light emitting from its screen.

“Puh- Peter?” Miles exclaimed. He really wasn’t able to believe Peter was currently standing in front of him. Not just because his universe’s Peter was dead, but also due to the fact there should literally be no way possible for the older spider to be here. Unless, of course, another dimension’s Fisk had built a new dimension tearing machine. Or his had again, and Miles just hadn’t noticed. “How are you? Shouldn’t you be in your own universe?”

Peter nods, placing his hands on his chest now. “Well, yeah, duh, of course,” he said. “But, I’m here for a reason.” He pauses, and Miles waits for his explanation. Peter’s shoulders hunch. “Could we get some food first? I’m starving.”

Miles groans, rolling his eyes under his mask before shaking his head. “Pete, I’ve only got an hour before I’ve gotta go back to school,” he points out.

“It won't take long, promise!” Peter said, and even though Miles already knows it was going to take way too long, he agreed to feed the hobo spider. 

They enter the same diner as before, and instantly, Peter stuffs his face happily, smiling the whole time. Miles leans back in his own seat, his mask stuffed in the pocket of the jacket he'd put on over his suit. They'd gotten a few stares from the workers- unfortunate enough to still be working at this unearthly hour- but no one questioned their Spider-man esque costumes. 

“Alright,” Miles began. “Where's my explanation?” 

“So impatient,” Peter said, after swallowing a mouthful of hamburger. He wipes his mouth with a napkin this time(last time he'd just used his jacket sleeves). Then, he becomes more serious. Well, as serious as Peter could get, anyway. “Alright, kid, the multiverse is a bit unstable again.” 

Miles groans, hanging his head in annoyance. Of course it was. Why wouldn't it be? “What happened this time? Fisk trying to make another machine?” 

“No, actually,” Peter replied. “It's just a side effect from that- leftover… uh, residue, from when he tore through five different dimensions. A few people from other dimensions have been strewn about and out of place. One even came to my dimension not too long ago and explained everything to me, then gave me one of these.” He hold up the wrist with the strange bracelet. Then, his lips just out, like he was pouting. “The guy that gave me this had a way cooler suit than mine, all blue and red. You guys really gotta stop getting better suits than me, the original.” 

With a roll of his eyes, Miles stares at the bracelet on Peter’s wrist. “So what is that, anyway?” he asked, pointing at it. 

“Oh, right,” Peter said. He holds it across the table for Miles to see. “He called it a, uh, goober bracelet.” Miles snorts. Did all spider people automatically call something a goober? “It can open small tears in the multiverse for quick traveling, and that's what we've been using to try and return the misplaced spider people to their rightful dimensions.” 

“And you came to my dimension because…?” Miles trails off, waving a hand. 

Peter smirks before he stands, walking to Miles’s side of the table. And, before Miles could do or say anything, Peter was grabbing him and squeezing him in a tight, almost bone crushing hug. He gasps, surprised by this sudden show of affection. He wriggles a little, feet kicking as Peter pats his head. 

“I missed you!” Peter exclaimed, nestling his face into Miles’s hair. Miles grunts, and finally manages to pry himself from Peter’s hug. “You know, kid, I missed you a lot.” 

Miles can feel his face heat up. That was a very nice thing for Peter to say to him, especially since their last time together, Peter hadn't been too keen on spending any time with the younger spider. Though, as people say, times change. Peter had seemed to grow fond of Miles by the end of their time together the few months prior.

“I missed you too,” Miles admitted in a mutter, and Peter chuckles.

“I also need your help,” Peter finished, and Miles groans. Of course. Peter couldn’t have come to his dimension just to see him. He holds up his wrist to show off the bracelet. “We’re gonna use this to find misplaced spider people, and then go to another Spider-man to get you one of your own.” 

“Where’d you get these, anyway?” Miles inquired, squinting to get a better look at it.

 

“From another Spider-man in a dimension that’s in the future,” Peter answered with a shrug of his shoulders, and Miles’s eyebrows pinch together, his head beginning to ache with his confusion.

“H- he’s from another dimension, from the future?” 

“Yeah, don’t think too hard about it. Sides, Noir is from the past in another dimension,” Peter said dismissively. “Now, come on. You notice any disturbances?”

Miles frowns because, no, he hadn’t. Then again, there hadn’t been any news or reports of any kind of earthquakes like there had been before. “No,” he said. “You sure that they’re here? Nothing out of the ordinary has happened.”

Peter purses his lips and rubs his chin, pondering this information. “Huh, weird,” he stated. Then he looks imploringly at Miles. “So, uh, anyway, like you said, it’s getting late, and you need to head back to school, and so we can’t really start looking for these misplaced spider people, and I have nowhere to stay. So uh, you think I could stick with you?”

With his mouth dropping open, Miles accusingly glares at Peter. “You know I stay at my school over the weekend,” he said. “There’s a security guard that-” he stops mid sentence, eyes going wide as he quickly checks the time. Twelve fifty. “Ah! He’s gonna be checking my room in ten minutes!!”

He darts out the door instantly, and he’s pretty sure Peter follows suit because of the fact he hears footsteps behind him. He pulls his mask back over his face and then shoots a web into the air, pulling himself off the ground. He zooms through the air, and then Peter is swinging beside him, staring at him sideways.

“So is that a yes?” Peter asked, flipping upside midair, and Miles shoots him what he hopes to be a glare. “Not the time?” 

“No!” Miles exclaimed. He swings around a corner tightly, vainly hoping that that would loose Peter. But of course it didn't. Peter was way more experienced and did the turn even sharper than Miles had. “If they find I have some random adult man in my room, they'd flip out! My parents would flip out! I'd flip out-” 

“But Miles,” Peter pleads just as Miles lands on the side of his dorm room. He lands beside the younger spider, his masked eyes lowered like he was sad. “I've got nowhere else to stay!” 

Miles opens his mouth to say no again, to tell Peter to buzz off, but he closes it. He shakes his head. “N- no! I won't-” he hits his forehead on the brick wall. “Ugh! Fine! But if I'm caught, I'm filling you with my venom sting!” 

Peter holds his hands up in surrender and nods, before gesturing towards the window. “You lead the way, boss,” he said, winking. 

Miles groans but opens the unlocked window, crawling in. Ganke is still awake, of course, and grins when he sees him return. 

“You're back!” Ganke exclaimed. “That's good. I thought we were gonna get caught!” 

“Morales, Lee!” the two teens freeze, looking towards the door. It was one o'clock on the dot now. Miles quickly rips the mask from his face, slams the window shut, and dives into his bed, wrapping the blankets around himself tightly. He prayed Peter would not try and enter at this exact moment. “You should not be talking!” The door opens, and the security guard steps in. Ganke waves a tad awkwardly. 

“Hey, Mr. Security,” he said sheepishly, before gesturing towards his computer. “Sorry, you know I have a bad habit of talking to myself while I'm working.” 

The security guard glares for a few seconds before rolling his eyes. “You should work on not doing that, Lee. You'll creep your future wife out,” he said pointedly. 

“Haha, yeah, wife,” Ganke said with a half hearted laugh, just as the security guard exits, shutting the door behind him. Then, he turns to face Miles. “Dude, you're really starting to cut it close.” 

“Yeah I know,” Miles said miserably. He pushes the covers from his face and hops to the floor, peeking outside the window. Peter is stuck on the wall beside it, tapping his fingers on one of his arms impatiently. “I would have been back sooner, but then this guy showed up again.” And then he opens the door and Peter hops in, in all of his original Spider-man glory. 

Ganke’s mouth falls open, and he points in disbelief at Peter. “I- is that… is that the guy from the other dimension?!” he asked excitedly. 

“The one and only,” Peter replied, stretching his arms out. Ganke makes a noise of excitement. 

“You were right! He is large!” he said, pointing now at Peter’s stomach. Miles stifles a laugh. 

Peter glares at Miles. “Oh really, Miles, you told him I'm large?” he asked accusingly. 

“No, that's great!” Ganke said quickly, waving his hands. Miles hops on his bed, letting his feet swing as he watches the conversation. “I mean, well, it's great for other fat people like me!” 

Now Peter pauses, like he hadn't even considered that. Miles smiles widely, kicking his feet up, not even bothering to change as he lays down. 

“Ganke, would you mind if he used your bed tonight?” he inquired, before whispering, “Not like you ever sleep anyway.” 

“Oh, yeah, sure!” Ganke replied. Then he pauses. “He's staying with us?” 

“Yeah. Super hero stuff,” Miles replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. 

“That's awesome!” Ganke nearly shouted. Miles shushes him. “Right. Sorry.” 

“Anyway, I'm sleeping,” Miles said, turning over on his side. “Bother me when the world is ending or somethin’...” 

He can just hear Peter chuckle before starting conversation with Ganke, seeming to have warmed up to his roommate now. Miles smirks before falling asleep. He'd known Ganke would like Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles and Peter find... another Peter. What a surprise. (Miles isn't surprised)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhheeeeyyyyy i wrote more!! enough of y'all expressed y'all want for me to continue, and since i've been reading Miguel's comics i really really wanted to write him, so here's another chapter!! 
> 
> i may add more, but only if enough people want more

The following day, Miles is awoken by something landing on his face. He sits up, throwing it to the side, just for it to hit his face again. He then realizes it's a pillow, and that the person hitting his face with the pillow is Peter, who looks fairly impatient. 

“Come on, Miles, it's one in the afternoon,” he complained. “Your friend already had to cover for you, saying you were sick or something. Now come on. We've already lost a lot of daylight.” 

Miles grunts, grabbing the pillow just before Peter could hit him again. “I'm awake, I'm awake,” he muttered, blowing air in Peter’s face. That got the older spider to step back, and Miles can see he's still in his spider suit. So was he. They were very hygienic. 

“Okay, great!” Peter exclaimed. He hops towards the window, gesturing for Miles to follow. “Come on! Miguel already chewed me out for not searching right when I got here. Like to see him go on an empty stomach…”

“Wait, who's Miguel?” Miles said, pulling the mask over his face. He slides the window open and hops out first, Peter close behind. 

“That one spider guy from the future I was telling you about,” Peter replied with the wave of his hand. Miles hums in acknowledgement, and then looks at the bracelet on Peter’s wrist. This goober was actually from the future, and would let him hop to other dimensions… cool. “Anyway! We gotta find those misplaced spider people, send them home, and then find anymore!” 

“Fun,” Miles muttered. “How do we find them, anyway?” 

“With the goober bracelet,” Peter answered, pressing a couple of buttons. A second later and the bracelet lights up. “If I remember what Miggy said…. then it would be…. yeah okay.” 

Peter takes the lead now, most likely following any instructions the goober was giving him. They swing through the air for quite a while, until, suddenly, Miles’s spidey sense tingles to life. He pauses, landing on a wall even while Peter continues on. There was that familiar tingling, telling him another spider was somewhere nearby. 

How Peter doesn't take notice of it, Miles not so sure. The tingling is right in the back of his neck and head, and itches in the direction he needed to go. He crawls down the side of the wall, landing in an alleyway. The tingling grows stronger, sort of like a metal detector gets louder when getting nearer to metal. 

That's when he spots another teenage kid at the entrance to the alleyway, a phone pressed to his ear, and his panicked voice reaching Miles’s ears. “Come on, Mr. Stark, I really don't know what's going on…” 

Miles inches closer, the tingling of his spidey sense beginning to scream as he nears the other kid. The other kid, presumably another spider person, stiffens and quickly turns. Probably because he'd also felt the annoying tingling in his neck. 

Before Miles could say anything, the kid’s mouth drops open, eyes widening and he points at Miles. “You're like me!” he exclaimed, his voice a tad high pitched. He couldn't be much older than Miles in concerns to his physical appearance, but he sounded younger than Miles. Which was kind of confusing. The kid stuffs his phone in his pocket and gets closer to Miles, poking at his masked face. “But how are you like me? And why are you dressed up like me but in a cooler suit? And why-” 

“Woah!” Miles exclaimed, smacking the still poking finger from his face. The kid pauses, tilting his head like a puppy almost. “Stop poking me!” 

“Oh, sorry,” the kid said, and blinked owlishly. “Anyway, like I was saying, who are you and-” 

Miles draws in a deep breath and bursts out: “You're in my dimension because apparently the multiverse still wants to mess with me by sending you here from your own dimension where you're probably Spider-man but instead I'm Spider-man and I know you're really probably confused but if you stick with me then we can send you home and be over with this.” 

The kid stares at him with wide eyes, and he seems to be processing all of the information Miles basically just barfed up. He blinks a few times, and Miles takes a few deep breaths. “Wow,” the kid said. “You said that all in one breath. Ned would be jealous.” 

“Anyway, you get all that?” Miles inquired. 

“Oh, yeah,” the kid replied. “Cool. I guess. Uh- oh, right. I'm Peter- Parker. Peter Parker.” 

Miles’s own eyes go wide and then he drags a hand down his face, getting worn out. “Great,” he muttered. “Another Parker.” 

“What do you mean ‘another’-”

That's the moment the older Peter decides to find Miles. He lands with a thump beside the shorter spider and looks from the black clad Spider-man to the younger Peter. “This our guy?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Miles answered, not missing how the younger Peter’s eyes nearly pop out of skull to see his older self. 

“Wait- wait a moment- you're me?!” the younger exclaimed, and one of his hands goes to his hair, tangling in it. “Oh, Mr. Stark is not gonna believe any of this.” 

“Hold up,” the older Peter said, his masked eyes squinting. He looks to Miles, as he points at the shorter version of himself. “That's me?” 

“Yup,” Miles replied, scratching at the back of his head. “I mean, I guess. I'm honestly getting really tired of all you Peters, though.” 

“Huh,” older Peter said, and then grabs at his chin, looking his younger self up and down. “Alright. If this kid really is me, then what chemicals are needed to make webfluid?” 

The younger Peter’s eyes light up as his face is overtaken by a blinding grin. “Oh, that's simple, really!” he exclaimed, and then begins to go into depth of how to make webfluid. Miles tunes out most of it. Hey, he maybe smart, but chemistry has never been his strong subject. 

The two Peters then get into a heated debate over some kind of sciencey thing- Miles isn't totally sure, but it's annoying and they have to get this Peter to his right dimension. “Peter!” he yelled, and both Peters stop talking to snap their focus on him at once. 

“Yes?” they say in unison, then exchange an uncomfortable glance. The older Peter scoots a bit away from his younger version, clearly not wanting to be so close to him. Heh. Miles wouldn't necessarily want to be so close to his own doppelgänger, either, if he were honest. That'd be weird. 

“Older Peter. My Peter. Spider-Dad…?” Miles tried, snorting when Peter makes a face at the last nickname. “Yeah I'm sticking with Spider-Dad.” 

“No you are not-” 

“Don't we have to get this guy back to his own earth?” Miles said, and Spider-Dad glares at him as if to say this conversation wasn't over. 

“Yeah yeah, hold on,” Peter replied, bringing the goober watch up towards his face. He begins to tinker with it, while Miles watches, trying to see all of the buttons. 

The younger Peter stares the two other spiders with curious eyes, as though he was soaking all of this in. “I never thought I'd see someone with the same powers as me,” he admitted. Miles looks back at Peter, nodding in agreement. 

“That's what my earth’s Peter had said, too,” he said, and then frowns. He didn't try to think too much about his world’s Peter. Every time he did, his heart would ache and his stomach would fill with guilt. Because he hadn't saved him, he could have saved him, but he didn't- 

“Think I got, Miles,” Spider-Dad said suddenly, readying a hand on the boy’s shoulder. Miles nearly leaps out of his skin, but is thankful that that had brought him out of his thoughts. It would normally turn to a spiral of horrible thoughts, and he's pretty sure that that wasn't good. “Ready to go?” 

“Uh… uh yeah,” Miles replied, biting on his lip. He glances towards the younger Peter, who nods that he too was ready. “Ready.” 

Older Peter nods in return and presses one more button. A wormhole opens directly beside them, and the younger Peter jumps backwards out of surprise. Miles has to repress a chuckle at that. The younger Peter then clears his throat, clearly embarrassed by his own action. 

Then, the three of them step into the black hole and end up in what appears to be a luxury apartment room. Miles glances around, the younger Peter seeming to stick closer to him as they both look around, curious. 

“Well, Miles, myself,” the older Peter said, holding both of his hands out in an exaggerated aspect. Miles pauses, and the younger Peter runs into his back. If you hadn't known before, that's how close Peter had been following him. Miles couldn't help but think of him similar to that of a puppy, and it was honestly kind of annoying. “Welcome, to the year 2099.” 

“Huh,” the younger Peter said, flopping down on a nearby sofa. “Doesn't really look like the future. Woulda thought there'd be like a personal holographic maid or something.” 

One moment, it's just younger Peter on the couch. The next, there's a yellow circle that forms into a slightly translucent woman beside him. “Do I look like a maid to you?!” she demanded, and Peter yelps, leaping backwards and off of the couch, sticking to a wall. 

The older Peter bursts out laughing, but all Miles can do is stare with his mouth falling open. “Woah!” he exclaimed. 

“Yeah, hey,” the woman said in greeting, waving her hand at Miles with a small smile. She was mostly yellow, though Miles could see a difference in color around what looked like a jacket and a pair of pants. “I'm Lyla. I'm Miguel O’Hara’s caretaker holo.” She glares at the younger Peter pointedly. “Not his maid. Cause he'd be dead without me at this point.” 

“You're so cool!” Miles said, and Lyla grins. 

“Oh, I like this one,” she said, now looking at the older Peter. “Who's he?” 

“This is Miles Morales,” the older Peter replied quite proudly, if Miles could discern his tone. Which he thinks he's pretty good at that at this point. “He's here to help us out with this whole situation we've got goin’.” 

Lyla nods, before she looks back at Miles, her grin only seeming to widen. She pops up beside him, and he nearly jumps like the younger Peter had- who is now unsticking himself from the wall and inching back towards the couch. “I think he's my favorite. He is adorable!” 

“Hey!” Miles protests, and he hears both Peters start to laugh. “I'm not adorable! I'm- I’m uh… I’m-” 

“Adorable!” Lyla repeated, smirking now. 

“I'm not!” 

The younger Peter has ended up on his back on the floor due to his laughter, though now the older Peter is holding a mug. Where'd he get the mug?? “Anyway, Lyla,” he said, and the holo finally stops teasing Miles to stare at the older spider. “Where's Miggy? I wanted to get that one home and him a goober bracelet.” 

Lyla doesn't seem to like Peter’s last choice of words, because she crosses her arms and sticks a hip out to one side. Miles slips past her, glares at the younger Peter now snickering at him, and plops himself on the couch, arms crossed as he pouts. He is not cute. 

“It's not a goober!” Lyla said, narrowing her eyes at Peter. “I don't know how many times I have to tell you spiders this, but it's a gizmo, not a goober.” 

“Not a gizmo,” Peter argued, tipping his mug at her. Her eye twitches. “A goober. Anyway, you didn't answer my question. Where's Miguel?” 

Lyla turns her back on the three spiders, disappearing from the spot to reappear by one of the large windows, pointing at it. “A man in black jumped through the window and fled!” she said, and Miles can't help but notice how it sounds like she's repeating a script of some sort. She clasped her hands in front of her, looking innocent. “Okay Lyla? Good girl.” 

“Not with this again!” the older Peter exclaimed, dragging a hand down his face. He looks at Miles desperately. “She does this every time she doesn't want to answer a question.” 

Miles looks from Lyla to the older Peter and then to the younger Peter, who still has yet to get up from the floor. Then he purses his lips, and decides to finally take his mask off, drawing in a deep breath of relief. Fresh air. 

And that's when Lyla squeals. 

“You're even cuter with the mask off!!!” Lyla said, appearing in front of Miles, who lets out a noise of surprise and stumbled back. But a chair comes zipping out of nowhere, catching him before he can fall fully. The younger Peter sits up, watching with quivering lips as he probably tries to hold back another grin. “I'm glad this whole messed up multiverse happened now! It gets Miguel out of the house for longer periods of time and I got to meet you!” She's doting on him. Like his mom does. His face heats up and he leaps out of his chair, not taking notice of how he phases through the holo. 

“Could- could you- could you please just answer Peter’s question!” he stammered, embarrassment overtaking him. He was not cute. How dare this hologram call him such! 

Lyla pouts, but nods. “Okay, fiiiine,” she said. She glances at the younger Peter, and suddenly he's being launched into the air with another yelp. He catches himself by sticking to the wall, and Miles angles his head back to see. Lyla then places a hand on her hip and waves with the other. “Miguel is still off in another dimension. I'm not so sure when he’ll get back, but he's now been gone longer than you were, Peter.” 

“Why'd you have to launch me??” the younger Peter asks, but Lyla ignores him. 

“Does he usually take this long?” the older Peter inquired. 

“Depends, really,” she replied with a shrug. “He could be back within the next few minutes, or another day or so. I'd suggest you send your other self back to his own dimension while you wait.” 

The younger Peter’s head appears beside Miles then, and Miles can just see that he's sticking with just his feet to the ceiling now. “Hey, wait a moment!” he said. “I wanna help too!” 

“Look, kid,” the older Peter said, pinching the nose of his bridge. He always seemed tired to Miles. Probably cause he was old. Miles chuckles at that thought. “It'd help a ton if you just went home back to your own universe so no other whacky stuff can happen to you and make things harder on us.” 

The younger Peter opens his mouth to protest, but the older cuts him off, “Besides, don't you have someone waiting for you?” He snaps his fingers together. “Mr… Mr. Stark, right?” 

The kid’s face pales. “Oh no you're right!” he yelled, grabbing at his hair. “He's probably tearing everything apart looking for me! Oh, he's gonna be so mad!!” 

“Not like it's your fault though, right?” Miles spoke up, poking the younger Peter on his cheek. His hand is swatted at, but he wants to get some payback for earlier when his face had been poked. “You got sucked through. Like when Pete and the others came to my dimension.” 

Peter gives him a confused look. “Sure…?” he said unsurely, and then frowns. “Okay no. I jumped in.” 

Miles blinks once. And then twice. “You jumped in?” 

“Hehe… yeah,” Peter replied, then his cheeks redden, and he goes back to all fours on the ceiling. “I thought it was a good idea at the time…” 

“Right,” older Peter said, and he's pinching his nose bridge again. His younger self really seems to be putting a toll on him. “I guess we’ll send him back-” he pauses, and then looks to Lyla. “How, exactly, do we do that?” 

Lyla doesn't answer for a few seconds. Then, she smirks. “Well, I guess I won't have to answer that,” she said, gesturing towards the door. “Miguel has returned.” 

And sure enough, the door opens and in steps a man dressed in a dark, yet shiny blue and red outfit. On both arms are sharp ridges that jut outwards, and a cape made of silver webs hangs from his shoulders. Miles’s mouth falls open, because he'd thought his suit was cool. Boy was he wrong. 

“Oh, Parker, you're back,” the new guy said, clearly unsurprised to find three spider people in his living room. His voice was loud and strong, and Miles couldn't help but love it. “Thanks for telling me, Lyla.” 

No. Miles was not developing a man crush on a man he didn't even know. 

The man takes notice of him then, and rips his mask off, revealing a handsome face with red eyes and red hair. He sticks a pair of sunglasses on his nose, and then holds a hand out in offering to Miles. “Hey there, kid,” he said, and Miles’s face only heats up. “I'm Miguel.” 

Oh. Oh no. Miles was definitely developing a man crush on a man he didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor miles. he was not prepared for o'hara
> 
> oh also- if anyone gets where the "a man in black jumped through the window" quote is from you get a cookie


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeyyy another chapter!!!
> 
> sorry if this one's a bit shorter- i really wanted to get it out! 
> 
> thanks so much for all of the reviews by the way! they mean so much to me and make me very happy to know people are enjoying my writing uwu 
> 
> also, i'm renting a horse tomorrow if anyone cares. so excited for that!! 
> 
> anywaaaayyyy, remember to let me know what you think, and if you want me to continue. 
> 
> geez, this fic has the most characters i've ever written in one fic. it's kinda hard to balance em all out, but i hope i'm doing a good job. just lemme know if any of em are out of character :'D
> 
> i'll shut up know. remember to comment!!

“So… are you gonna shake my hand or just stare at me?” Miguel asked, and Miles nearly jumps out of skin. Oh, real great first impression Miles. Way to stare at that handsome… pretty face. Stop that! 

“Oh- right, uh, sorry!” Miles stuttered, quickly taking the other spider's hand. “I'm Miles. Morales. That's my last name. Morales. Miles Morales is my full name.” Stop rambling! 

Miguel chuckles, placing a hand on his hip. God he was so cool. Wearing sunglasses indoors. Maybe Miles should do that too if he was??? “I figured,” he said, and Miles feels dumb now. Of course he would have figured that out on his own. He wasn't dumb. And then Miles spots the fangs in Miguel’s mouth and he nearly becomes nothing but a blank faced staring mess again because holy wow he has red eyes and fangs?? He was like the perfect vampire! “And who are you and why are you on my ceiling?” 

The younger Peter hops down, not that Miles really cared. He was too busy…. uh, staring, at Miguel. Wow he was a creep. 

“I'm Peter Parker. Like him. But not him. Cause he's too old to be me.” At least Miles wasn't the only one rambling. Then again, that's all the younger Peter seemed to do when he spoke. Must be a nervous thing. 

“Right,” Miguel said, and then looks to the older Peter. “Alright. Which one was the misplaced one that we have to send back to the right dimension?” 

“My younger self,” Peter replied. “I told you before we split that I was gonna go and get Miles, too. And where were you? I thought you'd gone to get another misplaced guy.” Miles looks from Miguel’s face, finally, to watch Lyla, who was currently phasing her hand back and forth through the younger Peter’s head. Peter doesn't notice. 

“I did,” Miguel replies coolly, and Miles has to shutter cause wow. He really needs to set himself straight. Heh. Not like he was straight- “I already sent them back, because I didn't need to bring them here.” 

“Hey, you didn't tell me how to send them back once I found them,” the older Peter pointed out. 

“Yes I did-”

“Nah. You didn't.” 

Miguel’s eye twitches, but he doesn't continue the argument. Probably since he was too cool to and he knew he was right. Cause he probably was. Cause Peter wasn't… the best at retaining information, always, as Miles has come to learn. If it's important information, anyway. He could remember the circuits that make up a lightbulb, but not how to send someone to their own dimension via goober watch. “Right, whatever. Just watch me do it this time,” he said, raising the wrist clad with the watch. 

“Wait, why are you muttering? I can't hear you?” the younger Peter said, hopping so he could be standing next to Miguel. 

Again, Miguel’s eye twitches. He seems to be easily annoyed, but good at dealing with that annoyance. Then, he opens his mouth wide and exaggeratedly points at the fangs in his mouth. The kid steps back, eyes wide, and mouth in a small ‘o’. “Bad habit of mine, you could say,” Miguel said, and now he's speaking louder and more clear. Which Miles appreciates. Because he's got a nice voice. “Anyway, come here, kid.” 

Peter does so without protest, hands limp at his sides. The older Peter ends up beside Miles, and the two watch with interest. 

“You'd better be watching,” Miguel said, pointing at the older Peter, who raises his hands in surrender. Red eyes narrow before he begins to press a few buttons on the goober watch, and Miles does his best to focus on the combination. But he's not really good at remembering sequences. He couldn't remember the password to Doc Ock’s computer- but then again… that was a ridiculous password. 

“Uh huh,” the older Peter said, grabbing both of Miles’s shoulders as he watched. 

A few seconds and a couple of buttons pressed later, and a black hole began to open in the middle of the spiders. Miles’s eyes widen and he can feel Peter’s hands tighten. 

“Here you go, kid,” Miguel said, gesturing towards the portal. 

The younger Peter nods, and he's moving to take a step forward, when the portal begins to shudder. A moment later and Miles can feel himself being pulled towards the black hole, along with Peter who has yet to release his shoulders. Miguel lets out a noise of surprise as he too begins to get dragged. 

“Lyla!” he shouts. 

The holo appears beside him, unfazed. “Yes, Miguel?” she asks. 

“What is happening?!”

“Well, it would appear that the black hole is backfiring.” Lyla responded calmly. 

“Oh, great,” Miguel said. 

And then they're all getting sucked through. Miles does not scream. No he does not. 

Okay he does. 

But to be fair, he was being dragged through a portal midair with no idea where he was going. He holds onto his mask, grip tightening further when Peter’s hands disappear from his shoulders. He can just see the multiple colors, the webs of the universe, before he's thrown through the air, limbs flinging around him. He reaches a hand out as a building comes into his line of sight, and his fingers drag along brick and stone, and stick quickly, halting his fall. 

He draws in a deep, shuddering breath, heart hammering against his rib cage. Wow. Okay. That just happened. 

He sticks his other set of fingers to the wall he'd stuck to, evening himself out by placing his feet underneath him. He then glances around, relieved to find himself in New York. At least it was similar to his, even if this was a different dimension. 

The only difference, how everything looked. The colors were so much duller compared to his world’s, and it all looked more… solid? Kind of like how the younger Peter looked. 

Well, at least they'd ended up in the right dimension. Though, he wasn't seeing any of the people he'd been with before. That wasn't good. 

He crawls up to the top of the building, stuffing his mask in his jacket pocket. He probably wouldn't be needing that any time soon. His secret identity didn't really matter in this world. 

Okay. So. His spidey sense wasn't going off, so none of the other spiders were near him. Then again, he'd noticed that when around Miguel, his spidey sense hadn't gone off. Which was kinda strange. All other spider people set it off when standing ten feet from him, but even when shaking hands his spidey sense had been silent. 

Did Miguel have a spidey sense? Not that'd it'd matter. He was cool enough without it, with his red eyes, and his sharp fangs and-

Miles physically shakes himself. Focus. He needs to find older Peter, in the very least. At least he was familiar. 

He's raising a hand to shoot a web to do just that, when a strange sound erupted behind him. He turns, eyes widening when he finds a man in red and orange armor hovering just behind him, rocket boots holding him up. 

Holy crap. 

“So,” the robot looking man said, and then the helmet peels back, revealing a middle aged her kind of still handsome face. He holds himself like he should be recognized, and now Miles kind of felt bad for not recognizing him. “I'm assuming you're the anomaly.” 

Not really knowing how else to answer- not like he could lie, he didn't exactly blend in with his environment at the moment- Miles nodded slowly. “Uh. Yeah. Yeah, I am,” he stuttered, and the man sniffs. 

“Okay, well at least it doesn't look like you're going to try and take over the earth,” the man said, and he lands on the roof just in front of Miles with a metallic clang. “You aren't, are you?”

“No! No way! I don't even wanna be here!” Miles exclaimed quickly. “Came here by a complete accident!” 

“Huh. Weird,” the man said. “You wouldn't have happened to have run into a kid about your age, would you? I'm kind of looking for him.” 

Realization then dawns on Miles. “Oh.” he said lamely. “You must be Mr. Stark.” 

This was gonna be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh snappppp


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI ITS ME AGAIN
> 
> THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE KUDOS AND NICE COMMENTS
> 
> i think this fic is the one that's gotten the most kudos thus far. wowie that's awesome uwu
> 
> anyWAy don't forget to lemme know if they're all in character! it's hard to balance all of their personalities out when there's so many of them lol
> 
> another verse will probs be added in the next chap but idk yet for sure lmao
> 
> let me know if you'd like more!!

“Only one person calls me that,” Mr. Stark said, and he's closer to Miles now. “You run into Peter?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Miles replied, and then crosses his arms over his chest. “I just… don't know where he is, at the moment. We kinda got separated.” 

“Right,” Mr. Stark didn't seem too convinced. “Anyway, who are you? Never seen you before. You friends with the kid?” 

“Nah, we just met,” Miles informed. “I'm Miles, Morales.” 

“Never heard of you,” Mr. Stark stated, and Miles frowns. 

“Well I've never heard of you either, ‘Mr. Stark’,” Miles said, using air quotes to emphasis his name. He was too annoyed to be dealing with this kind of guy. Who thinks himself superior to others. 

Mr. Stark, again, does not look convinced. His whole expression reads “seriously”? “You've gotta be kidding me,” he said. “You're not being serious, right? Cause you can't be serious. Everyone knows who I am nowadays.” 

“Mmmmm, no, never heard of you,” Miles said, making sure to look the guy up and down, his lips stuck out. He really hasn't heard of a Mr. Stark, though. Sounds similar to an elementary school teacher he had once. What was his name… oh yeah, Mr. Melark. Lots of jokes were made from that name. “Anyway, I've gotta find a few people. This isn't really my dimension, or theirs, and I'm pretty sure soon were going to start glitching-” 

Miles gasps as his molecules do just that. Man, he never realized how painful it was. But now, he could feel each of his molecules and cells burning and screaming and feeling as though they were trying to rip themselves apart. 

Mr. Stark had taken a step back at Miles’s sudden burst in color, his eyes wide. Heh. Glad to see that smug expression wiped off of his face. Even if he was currently one his knees gasping. 

“Woah, you alright, kid?” Mr. Stark asked, and he was crouched beside Miles now, a hand hovering over his back as the armor retreats to somewhere, leaving just a man in a suit with worried eyes. Miles blinks a few times. Okay. Maybe he wasn't as much of a douche as he'd originally thought. 

“Not really,” Miles answered honestly. He then clears his throat and pushes up shakily to his feet. “Just gotta find my people.” 

“What people?” 

“Your Peter, and mine.” he turns towards the edge of the building, walking to stand on it. 

“Woah woah woah,” Mr. Stark said, waving his hands about in the air. Miles glances back at him. “What do you mean, ‘mine and your Peter’?” 

“Just what I said,” Miles replied. He then pulls out his mask and fixes it over his face. “If you want to figure out what's happening, try and keep up.” 

He then leaps off of the edge of the building, arms splayed out on either side of him as he falls through the air. He catches himself a moment later, flinging back up before he could even get close to hitting the ground. He twirls as he climbs back up, quickly checking his webfluid amount, which he probably should have already done. But, thankfully, he has plenty left. He'd have to make more after he got home, though. Great. 

He's turning a corner when he hears that same sound from before. He flips himself around, once more finding the red and yellow armor following close behind. Now he could see that the hands also have boosters, and that was pretty cool if he had to admit. Which he didn't. So he wouldn't. Not like the man needed more of an ego. 

“Where'd you get those webs?” Mr. Stark called, and Miles could surprisingly hear him over the rush of the wind. He does another flip, kicking his legs out. 

“Made em myself!” he yelled back, gracefully whipping around the corner of a building. The armored man has no trouble following. He had it easy, not needing to web sling. Not that Miles would change his way of transportation. He loved web slinging. It was therapeutic in away, just throwing yourself through the air. 

“What? Now how did you manage to do that?”

“A uh… a friend taught me,” Miles replied, half paying attention to the flying suit of armor. It was May. May taught him how to make his own fluid, and she's helped him pay for it on multiple occasions. He hates to ask her and be a bother to her, but she normally insisted that she helped him. 

“It's what Peter would have wanted,” he recalled her saying, her lips turned up in a smile, her hand on his shoulder. Then she smirked, winking at him. “You're not gettin’ rid of me that easily, kid.”

“Uh huh, right,” Mr. Stark said, but Miles wasn't really paying attention to him anymore. There was a familiar tingling at the side of his senses. 

His spidey sense points him towards the ground, and he stops himself, letting go of his current web before diving through the air. He stops just as a mostly blue with red blur shoots back up past him. He sticks a hand to a nearby wall, looking up to find Miguel landing on another wall not too far off, the older Peter crawling up the side. Ah, he must have felt Peter, since he doesn't feel Miguel. 

“There you guys are!!” Miles exclaimed, letting out a laugh as Peter flings himself at Miles, once more enveloping him in a hug. 

“Oh, I was so worried about you, kid!” Peter said, squeezing him tightly. Miles laughs further, hugging him back. 

They both pause at the clearing of a throat. Miles angles his head to see Miguel staring at them with his arms crossed, feet holding him to the wall. His face heats up and he quickly squirms out of Peter’s bear hug. 

Peter then notices the armored guy. Hard to miss him. “Oh. Woah. Who are you?” he said, masked eyes blinking. 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Mr. Stark said in reply. “You two are dressed up almost exactly like Spider-man-” he points at Miles and Peter, and then gestures to Miguel- “while he's dressed similar, and all three of you seem to have his powers.” 

Miguel sighs heavily. “Yeah, well, that's the thing,” he began, and Miles focuses on him cause oh there's his voice again. “We’re all Spider-man. Different dimensions Spider-men, but Spider-men all the same.” 

“So let me see if I've got a handle on this,” Mr. Stark said, hands up. “All three of you are from different dimensions.” The three spiders nod. “And you're all spider people with spider powers.” More nods. He puts a hand on his masked head. “Oh, what a day. Anyway, where's my Spider-man? Because you're way too big to be him.” 

“Why's everyone gotta point that out..?” Peter muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“He should be nearby,” Miguel informed. “He was just with us.” 

“Was there any semblance of someone in trouble nearby?” Me. Stark asked. 

Miles jumps at the sound of a sudden gunshot, and his head darts around to try and find the source. At a small shop not too far off, he could just make out a similar red and blue suit to Peter’s jumping around a group of armed men. 

“Oh. There he is,” Miles said, pointing to the store. He can hear Mr. Stark sigh exasperatedly before he begins to fly that direction. 

“I'll deal with you three in a second,” he said. 

“Hey, now hold on-!” Peter shouts, and he and Miles both spray webs onto the armored man at the same time. They lock eyes for a moment before both are ripped from the building. Miguel was the smarter one of, course. He jumps off on his own, using the sick web cape to glide through the air. Man he was cool. 

“Get off!” Mr. Stark exclaimed, pausing mid air to try and shake his spider passengers. Miles holds tight to his web, being reminded of when he was dragged along with nothing but Peter to hold own to. Thinking of that, that was probably a good idea…. he leaps from his web and clings to Peter, figuring it'd be easier to hold onto a more wide and solid mass than a thin web. 

“Kid, what are you doing?!” Peter yells as Miles scurries onto his back. 

“Sorry, Spider-Dad!” Miles shouts back, clinging onto the red and blue suit. “I don't wanna fall!” 

The sound of Mr. Stark choking inside of the suit catches both spiders’ attention. Miles looks up, surprised to find the armored man’s gaze on them. “Did… did you just call him… ‘Spider-Dad’?” he asked. 

“Yes, and he's not supposed to,” Peter said, glowering at Miles as he finished speaking. Miles gives him an unapologetic grin. 

“Oh, oh no,” Mr. Stark said, shaking his head. “I need to get, my Spider-Man. Like, right now.” 

“Got him already, don't worry.” 

All three look up to find Miguel perched to a nearby wall, the younger Peter beside him. “While you three were so dumbly distracted,” he said, and Miles frowns. That was kind of dumb, yeah…. “I went and helped this kid out.” 

“I didn't really need help, but, but thanks, I guess,” the younger Peter stammered, sounding out of breath. Then he looks at the armored man. “H- hey Mr. Stark! I'm back!!” 

There's another heavy sigh, and Miles peeks up from his spot clinging to the older Peter. “Kid, if you ever decide to jump into another random portal without knowing what the hell it is, you'll be in really deep trouble. You got that?” 

Miles lets out a noise of surprise when Peter releases his grip on the web, and the two freefall for only a few seconds before another web is shot out. The older Peter pulls himself up beside Miguel, and Miles crawls onto the wall as well. 

“Yeah, uh, sorry, Mr. Stark,” the younger Peter apologized quickly. Then, he looks to Miguel. Then back to Mr. Stark. “Hey, uh. Could they stay with us for a little bit?” 

“What?” Miles and Mr. Stark said in unison. Why would they go with him? Couldn't they just leave back to Miguel’s dimension? 

“The goober watch apparently has to cool off,” the older Peter said, clearly annoyed. He shoots a glare at Miguel, who simply glares in return. Miles tries not to melt under the stars. It wasn't even directed at him. 

“Sorry future tech isn't completely perfect,” he said, though Miles could tell he was not sorry in the least. “It's annoying for me, too, actually, being stuck in the past with all of…” he gestures around him, “this!” 

“What's that supposed to mean? We've got great technology,” Mr. Stark pauses. “Okay. I've got great technology.” 

Miguel pulls a face. “Sure you do, Tony, sure you do,” he said and ah ha! Tony! That's his first name! Finally! Now Miles doesn't have to think of him as Mr. Stark. “Anyway, it'd be great if we could stick around with you. I don't want us getting caught up in any of your world’s problems.” He throws Miles a pointed look, and he quickly throws his hands up in surrender. 

Tony crosses his arms and acts like he's thinking for a moment, simply hovering in the air. Miles crawls a bit higher on the wall, resticking his fingers onto the bricks. Finally, there's a third sigh and the armored man nods. “Fine. But do not make a mess of my place,” he said, and he seemed to be staring directly at the older Peter. Who then gets offended. 

“I only make messes of my place, thank you very much,” Peter said snidely. 

“Sure, whatever, lets go,” Miguel urges.

With that, the group of spiders and an iron man head off for Avengers Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phE W


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ey everybody, happy new year :D
> 
> yeah, i know, it's been a while. and yeah, i know, this chapter it kinda short, but i wanted to get something out there for y'all to read!! i don't want to keep y'all hanging too long, since y'all have all left such nice comments and continued reading, and i know how it feels to be left hanging on fics for long periods of time. 
> 
> so! here's another chap!!! 
> 
> lemme know if they're all still in character, if this is still good, and if y'all still want me to continue this train wreck of a fic lol
> 
> love y'all all!!

They arrive at Avengers Tower, and Miles looks around once they've reached the highest level. He explores the room for a few seconds, glancing out the window, and looking through the mini fridge. Then, he loses interest in that and look to the older Peter, and scoots out of the way as Miguel walks past him. 

“This is where you three will be staying,” Tony announces, now only wearing a casual t-shirt and a pair of jeans. No armor, though Miles could just see a strange, glowing piece of metal sticking from the center of the man’s chest. “Don't touch anything, and we’ll be good.” 

“Uh, permission to sit on the couch?” the older Peter asked, gesturing towards said piece of furniture. 

Tony rolls his eyes. “I frankly don't care,” he replied, and then pulls the younger Peter aside. Miles doesn't mean to eavesdrop, he really doesn't, but with his spider powers, his hearing had been heightened along with all of his other senses. So, he accidentally eavesdrops. “You just had to go and jump through that portal, huh? Bring back this ragtag group of… spider people?”

“Sorry, Mr. Stark,” the younger Peter stammered, and Miles tried to tune them out. But then Tony is gesturing at him, and he tunes back in. 

“And what is that one?” he gestured towards the older Peter. “You from the future? With a kid? Cause he called you Spider-Dad and I really don't know how to feel about having a spider grandkid.” 

The younger Peter sputters and Miles has to share that sentiment, because no no no no. Peter was not actually his dad! It was a joke! 

“I- have a dad, thanks,” Miles exclaimed, face heating up. He wasn't supposed to have been part of that conversation. The two look at him, Tony's face exasperated, and the younger Peter’s face bright red. “I'm. I'm just gonna um. I'm just gonna sit down.” 

He then quickly scurries to the couch and sits down next to the older Peter, burying his face in the cushions. The older Peter is laughing to himself. He probably heard what just happened. 

“And that's what you get,” he teased, jabbing Miles on the shoulder. 

“For what?!” Miles exclaimed, sitting up to glare at the older spider. Miguel is leaned against a wall nearby, rolling his red eyes and Miles frowns tightly. Oooooh. Oh no. Now Miguel probably thinks he's some kind of joke. He buries his face back into the cushions, wanting to disappear from this world. 

“For calling me Spider-Dad,” Peter replied, obviously content as he leaned back into the couch. Miles doesn't say anything back. 

He stays like that for a while, face buried in the couch cushion. And he doesn't want to necessarily move for a while, either. He can hear people walking around, a tv turning on, and the older Peter laughing every now and then, but he doesn't look up. 

He doesn't, anyway, until there's a loud beeping. He peers up from the couch and glances towards Miguel, hoping that the other spider would announce that their way home was prepared. 

Instead, Miguel announces, “Another portal opened nearby. Must have brought a new spider person here.”

“Oh, wonderful,” Peter said, and Miles can hear him rolling his eyes before he even sees the action. “I call not dealing with it.” 

Miles then notices where the younger Peter was, sitting on the couch behind him, and he could see him perk up at the news. Miles can feel himself perk up, too. This could be a good excuse to get out of this building. 

“I will!” Miles said, and Miguel’s red eyes dart to him. His breath catches, because those eyes are really piercing still, even through a pair of sunglasses. 

“I will, too!” the younger Peter said, and now Miles’s eyes are darting as he looks in surprise at the other spider. Peter shrugs, a small and sheepish smile pulling at the corners of his lips. “What? This is my dimension, I know it best.” 

Miguel doesn't say anything for a moment before he nods and pushes himself from the wall. He approaches the two teenage spiders and hands the goober watch to Miles, their hands brushing momentarily, and Miles could just see the sharpness of the talons that stick from his fingertips. His face burns hot again. He really needs to get over this stupid crush. He fumbles with the watch for a moment, before he looks back up at Miguel. 

“Use this to locate the spider person,” Miguel said, and he helps Miles snap the watch on around his wrist. “Once you're outside, press this button-” he points to a green one that sticks from the side- “and it will lead you to them like a homing beacon. Shouldn't be too difficult. Once you find them, bring them back here. Don't get into trouble.” 

Miles nods quickly, swallowing heavily at how close Miguel was to him. Then, the older spider is drawing away again. “Don't take too long, okay?” Miguel said with a wink, and Miles nearly melts. No no, hold yourself together Morales. He's nods again, more shakily this time. 

“R- right,” he said, and he could just see the younger Peter pushing to his feet. 

“You got your mask?” Peter asks, pulling his own on. And when had he put on the rest of his suit? When Miles had looked away for literally two seconds? Then again, he did currently have a bad habit of staring at Miguel. 

“Yeah,” Miles replied, hoping to get his cool guy exterior back once he was fully suited, too. He skips his mask on and follows the other spider out onto a balcony, curious when he doesn't find Tony anywhere. “Where'd that Tony guy go?” 

Peter shrugs, standing at the edge of the balcony. “I don't really know. Just said he has some business to attend to?” he shrugs again, hopping from foot to foot. “Sure he’ll be back soon, though. You ready?”

Pressing the button Miguel had showed him, Miles nods once more, coming to stand beside Peter. “Yeah. You?” 

“Totally, dude,” Peter replied, and then leaps off the side. 

Miles follows, turning midair as they begin to swing through the city. Miles holds the arm with the goober watch up, already able to hear the high pitched, beeping sound it was making. The sound was growing louder the longer they swung this way, and so he assumes they're headed in the right direction. 

They land on a building, running side by side, before they launch back into the air, and Miles has to appreciate how insync they were already. They'd probably only been together and had only known one another for all of a few hours at best, and already they were swinging and leaping like they'd practiced together for years. Maybe it was because they were around the same age, or maybe it was because they were similar in personalities. Whatever the reason, it was pretty awesome. 

The beeping grows even louder as they approach Central Park, and Miles catches himself in a crouched position on the edge of a building on the outside of the park. Peter notices this and swing back, landing behind him, on a near pole. 

“That spider person nearby?” Peter asked Miles, and he sounded a lot calmer and clearer now. Like he wasn't as nervous or anxious hanging with just Miles as opposed to being around the adults. And Miles felt the same way. Without the pressure and weight of the adults’ gazes- specifically Miguel’s and Tony’s, since the older Peter’s wasn't really that big a deal- he also felt like they were expecting too much out of him. He's always felt that way around most adults, though. They just make his anxiety shoot through the roof. 

But this younger Peter seemed cool. He could relax with him. 

“That's what the goober watch is saying,” Miles answered, hopping up to his full height. Peter comes to stand beside him now, rolling his shoulders. 

“So what should our approach be? Cause it was kinda weird for another Spider-man to drop out of nowhere for me, personally,” Peter said, and Miles hums in agreement. Yeah he got that too. When the other Peter had snuck up behind him in the cemetery in his own world, he'd freaked out at first and accidentally zapped him. He doesn't want to freak this other guy out incase they had even more destructive powers than just a little venom sting. 

“Maybe scope them out?” Miles suggests, and he could see Peter nodding. “See how and who they are before approaching and introducing ourselves?” 

“Yeah okay, but that's gonna kinda be hard.” 

“Why?”

“Cause two people in spider costumes are kinda hard to miss,” Peter points out. 

Miles smirks under his mask, and crosses his arms over his chest. “You haven't seen my camoflauge yet, have you?” 

“Your what? You have camoflauge? Karen do I have camoflauge??” Peter begins to ramble and who was Karen??? 

“Just sit back and relax, I'll go and scope ‘em out,” Miles said, and activate his camoflauge. That familiar itchy feeling spreads across his kin and then he's mostly invisible. Peter gasps and points at where he was still standing. 

“That is so cool!!! I wanna be able to do that!!!” he yelled out. 

“Be right back, S-man,” Miles informs, and then leaps towards the park. 

He lands in a tree, and continues to hop from branch to branch, going further and further into the park. The goober watch continues to beep leisurely, until he reaches the pond, and it goes haywire. He begins to hit at it, wanting it to shut up. Once he seems to have hit the right button, he grabs onto the thickest branch of the tree and crawls to its tip, looking around. 

All of the people walking around seemed to be normal, everyday people. None of them were wearing costumes, and his spider sense had yet to go off. So, he wraps a web around the branch tip and lets himself hang upside down, hoping to get near enough to the other person to awaken their senses. 

And, sure enough, as he gets closer to his head hitting the passerbys’ heads, it tingles to life. It points to one person in particular, who is swiveling around, eyes darting this way and that, and ah, there he is. 

The thing is, though. He looked nothing like Peter or Miguel or any other spider person he'd met. Okay, well, he's met this person before, but that's because he is this person. 

This guy was him. Another him, from another dimension. Who was also clearly older than him, but seemed a lot more jumpy and confused. Wow. Maybe he was even newer at the whole spider powers thing that Miles was. That'd be a first. 

But still. Miles could hardly believe it. Another him. This was gonna be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ey, another miles has entered the fun. i wonder which one 👀


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back ùwú
> 
> seriously tho, i love all the comments y'all give! they always make me smile and encourage me to write more! 
> 
> anyway, i'm not gonna talk too much this time. just lemme know what y'all think.

While Miles wanted nothing more than to leap down instantly and reveal himself to his other self, he refrained from doing so. They were in the middle of Central Park, and he really doesn't want to be bothered with the civilians around them. 

So, he waits until his other self continues walking, that look of confusion never leaving his face. Such a familiar look, too. Because Miles is confused ninety-nine percent of the time, so it was basically a reflection of his own expression. 

Once the other Miles has walked far enough away from the other people, he leaps down, keeping his camoflauge as he walks closer. Their spider senses both go off once more, and the other him turns quickly, eyes darting around. 

That's when Miles reveals himself, frowning to find that the other him is way taller than him. No fair. Why’s he gotta always be so short? 

The other him jumps back in surprise, hands throwing in the air as his eyes widen. “What the-? Where did you-? How did you-?” he cuts himself off, eyes narrowing to scrutinize the black and red clad Spider-man in front of him. “Why are you dressed like Spider-man? You're not Spider-man. You're way too short.” 

Oh. Ouch. Criticized by himself. Well, another him from another dimension, but whatever. 

Miles pulls his mask from his face and grins up at his other self, watching the other’s eyes widen. “Hey!” he exclaimed. He then purses his lips and crosses his arms over his chest, eyes narrowing to a halfhearted glare. “I am actually Spider-man, thank you very much. And I'm not that short! I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet.” 

“Wait a second,” the other him said, and Miles could see the realization dawning on his face. “You… you look like me! And you have spider powers or something? So… you are- no you couldn't be me. That'd be weird.” 

“Did you fall through a glitching portal?” he asks nonchalantly. 

“Uh, yeah. How did you-” 

“Are you in a New York that looks like your New York but isn't because it's just slightly different looking?” 

“Yeah but-”

“And now you're talking to someone that looks like you and is claiming to be Spider-man even though you or someone else is Spider-man?” 

“Yes, but how-”

“Yeah, been there,” Miles said, continuing to interrupt himself. His other self is frowning, clearly not happy with being interrupted so many times. “You're in another dimension. Weird, I know, but you are. Which, by the way, this also isn't my dimension. I'm just here… visiting.” 

The other Miles raises an eyebrow. “You're just visiting? Right. Okay. This is really weird,” he points out. 

“Tell me about it,” he replied. “You haven't even met the other four spider people.” 

“‘Other four spider'-” he shakes his head, ot even finishing the thought. “Do you know how to get me back to my dimension? Cause not to be rude or anything, but it's really weird seeing a shorter me.” 

Miles nods to answer his question and holds up the goober watch. “This right here was made by another Spider-man from a dimension that's in the future,” he explained, nearly laughing out loud when seeing his other self become increasingly confused. Now he understands how Peter must have felt when explaining everything to him. It was highly amusing. 

“I never thought I'd hear someone say a sentence like that ever,” his other self stated, scratching at the back of his head. 

“You’ll get used to it,” Miles replied with a shrug. “Now, you got webshooters? Cause we gotta get back to this tall tower that we're staying in til this watch recharged and can send us all back to the correct dimensions.” 

His other self suddenly seems a tad bashful, and he shakes his head. “No,” he answered. “Pete hasn't given them to me yet.” 

Miles blinks. “Your Peter is still alive?” he asked, surprised. And then his mind flashes back to that time underground, the debris surrounding him, dust floating in the air. Spider-man, broken, on the ground. Fisk’s large fists coming down mercilessly, that horrible cracking sound. He bites down on his tongue, internally shaking himself. No, don't think about that right now. There's no time to be getting sad. 

His other self blinks back. “Yours isn't?” he asked in return. 

With a frown, Miles shakes his head, and he can feel that horrid sadness coming back on. That crushing guilt over the fact he hadn't been able to save Peter, even though he'd been right in front of him. Even though he could have done something-

No. Stop it. 

“Oh,” the other Miles said, eyes wide, as though he couldn't believe the fact. It was an idea that was hard to swallow. Miles knew, even if he had seen the death firsthand. 

“Is… is he teaching you?” Miles asked then. He smiles sadly, remembering the excitement in his Peter’s voice as he recalls what he’d said. “Showing you the ropes?” 

Now it was the other Miles’s turn to frown, and he shifts on his feet. “Uh… kinda,” he answered. “He really wants me to focus on school more.” 

“Oh,” Miles says now. His Peter had been so excited at the idea of teaching him everything he'd known. Maybe that excitement wasn't always in every Peter. After all, Peter B. has been completely against the idea. 

That's when another masked Peter appears on a wall above them, staring down at them. “That the guy?” he called, and Miles recognized it as this universe’s Peter. “Sure feels like it.” 

The other Miles’s eyes widen once more as he looks up at the Spider-man that just leaped onto a wall above them. “Woah!” he exclaimed. “You're way shorter than my Pete!” 

The lenses on Peter’s mask narrow, and he sticks his feet on the wall to cross his arms over his chest. “I'm not short!” he yelled back. 

“You kinda are, man,” Miles points out, smirking. The masked eyes turned towards him. 

“Come on, dude, you're supposed to be on my side!” Peter said, and Miles could tell he was frowning under the mask. Then, he points. “Sides, you're not much taller!” 

Miles’s smirk turns downwards. “Take that back!” 

“He’s right,” the other Miles said in agreement, a smug look on his face. “You are shorter than me.” 

“Yeah, well, whatever!” Miles exclaimed. “Let's just get back to Avengers Tower.” 

The other Miles’s eyes widen and his mouth falls open. “Avengers Tower? We’re going to Avengers Tower?” 

“Uh… yeah?” Miles replied. 

Peter unsticks from the wall, coming to stand beside the new Miles, looking him up and down. He grabs one of his hands and turns it over, probably looking for the nonexistent webshooters. 

“Dude, I've always wanted to go in there!” the other Miles shouts excitedly, a grin breaking across his face. Miles raises an eyebrow. Why was Avengers Tower such a big deal to his other self? His universe didn't have one, or a Mr. Stark. Maybe the other guy’s did. “I've always wanted to see and meet the Avengers, too!” 

Peter draws his hands away and places a hand on his chin, his fingers making a mock gun. He places his other hand on his side, making a proud pose. “Well, you're talking to one right now,” he announced proudly. 

The other Miles stares at Peter for a good five seconds before he starts to laugh. Peter breaks his pose, hands flailing for a second before he goes back to glaring. “Hey! What's so funny?!” he demands. 

“S- sorry,” he said between bursts of laughter, and Miles looks between the two. “It's just- it's just that-” More laughter, and Peter turns his back on both Miless, obviously offended. “You're so short- and my Peter hasn't even ever been invited to join them!” 

Peter turns back, masked eyes wide. “Wait, you have a Peter, too?” he pauses. “Why wouldn't he be part of the Avengers?” 

“Probably since he thinks Tony Stark is a jerk,” the other Miles replied, finally calming enough to speak normally. 

“Wait what?!” Peter exclaimed. “But- but- Mr. Stark is not a jerk!” 

The other Miles draws in a tight breath, teeth showing as he shakes his head. “I wouldn't say that…” he muttered. 

“Anyway!” Miles breaks in, regaining both of their attentions. “Like I said before: we should probably get back to Avengers Tower. They're probably waiting.” 

Peter nods in agreement. “But how're we gonna get him there? He doesn't have webshooters,” he points out, and Miles could tell he was smirking now. He could also tell that the two were going to continue getting on one another’s nerves. “Probably cause he doesn't know how to make them.” 

“Course not!” the other Miles shouts. He frowns tightly and kicks lightly at the ground. “Pete hasn't taught me yet.” 

“Maybe we could each give him a shooter, then?” Miles suggests, already removing one from a wrist. He holds it out in offering to his other self, watching the other’s eyes widen and sparkle in amazement. He'd felt the same way when Aunt May(yes he calls her that) had first given him his own. 

“But then how are we supposed to swing? It's kinda difficult one-handed. Trust me, I'd know,” Peter said, obviously not liking the idea. 

“Well, we’re more experience than him,” Miles replied, showing the other how to click it on. He shoots Peter a smirk as he pulls out another webshooter from a compartment in his suit. “Besides, I always carry a spare.” 

Peter sputters a moment, before crossing his arms over his chest. And now he was pouting. Was he seriously older than Miles? He was having a hard time believing it. “Oh, come on, man,” he mutters, before uncrossing his arms and removing a shooter. He offers it to the other Miles. 

“I don't wanna be a problem for you guys,” the other Miles said, holding his hands up to keep the shooter back. He takes a step backwards, reaching for the shooter already on his wrist. “I can take the bus or something if it's really gonna be a problem.” 

“No, it's fine,” Peter said, grabbing Miles’s hand and closing the shooter around it before he could protest. “I was just being a baby. I'll be okay.” 

The other Miles frowns again, but doesn't protest again. Then, he looks down at both of the shooters on both of his wrists, wonder in his gaze. “How do I use em?” 

“You tap to shoot and then double tap to release on mine,” Miles exclaimed, slipping his spare shooter on. “Like this.” And then he raises a hand and taps for example, double tapping to cut that web off. “Think of it like a game.” 

“Mine’s similar,” Peter said, and he points at the shooter. “You press this button to shoot, and then this one to cut it off.” He then does an example as well. “Really easy, dude.” 

The other Miles hops from foot to foot, nervous. Obviously his first time, then. “Okay. Okay.” he said. 

“Come on,” Miles said, placing a hand on his other self’s shoulder reassuringly. “It gets easier the more you do it.” 

“First, though, we gotta get higher,” Peter joins in, placing his own hand on the other shoulder. “You got this, man.” 

“Yeah, I got this,” the other Miles said, more to himself than the other two spiders. 

Miles then nods to Peter and they both leap onto the side of a building, slowly crawling up it. Miles then pulls his mask back into place and waits for his other self to catch up, Peter going to the top of the building. Once all three of them are at the top, they step to the edge. The other Miles glances over the side, before taking a couple of quick steps backwards. 

“Yeah, it’s a lot, I know,” Miles said, recalling how, not just three months ago, he’d been feeling the same things his other self was. The other Miles shifts from foot to foot again, barely meeting the other’s eyes. “But you just gotta do it. Trust me, man. Makes everything a lot easier.” 

“Just don't think of how high it is!” Peter adds on, nodding in agreement with Miles’s words. “Don't think about that and it's super easy.” 

“Yeah, easy,” the other Miles mutters. 

“Here, I'll go first,” Peter continues, before leaping off, flipping mid air as he goes. Then, mid flip, he shoots a web outwards and flings himself back upwards. He turns back, continuing to thwip. “See!” he calls back, voice barely audible. “It's easy!” 

Miles glances back to his other self’s face, able to see the clear fear there. He pats his back, stepping towards the edge now as well. “Leap of faith, man,” he said, before stepping off, letting himself fall. He catches himself not long after, shooting himself back into the air. He can feel his other’s eyes on him, watching his every move. “Come on, man!” 

It only takes a minute or so before he can hear the thwiping behind him. He glances back, a smirk of pride turning his lips upwards to find his other self shakily following after. His obvious newness to this was clear, but he was doing it and Miles was proud of… himself. Man this was weird. 

Then, he turns his gaze back towards the looming tower nearby and swings for it. Shouldn't be much longer till he gets home, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh btw if you couldn't tell that's ps4!miles


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ello ello ello it's me again!!
> 
> here's another chapter, with another character joining the party :3 
> 
> remember to let me know what you think and thanks like always for commenting! always enjoy reading them ^^

As soon as they return to the tower, Tony is out the door, looking from Peter to the newest arrival. He seems to grow annoyed at the sight and sighs heavily, rolling his eyes quite exasperatedly. The new Miles’s eyes widen and his jaw drops open as though he were staring at some kind of marvel. 

“We uh… we got another one, Mr. Stark,” Peter informed, even though that was obvious. Miles removes his mask, glancing down at the goober watch when it begins to beep incessantly. 

“Hi, Mr. Stark, it's so cool to meet you!” the other Miles exclaimed, and he has to shake his head cause his other self was acting embarrassing. Come on, man. Don't act like the fanboy they both were- that's just embarrassing! “I'm Miles- though, you probably already knew that, since there's another me here. Which is really weird. Do you think that's weird? Cause I think it's weird.” 

Tony pauses, staring at the newer Miles as the other walks past and inside, going to question Miguel about the beeping. “You know me?” Miles hears Tony say just before he steps inside, the door sliding shut behind him. 

He spots Miguel sat on the couch, a cup of some alcoholic beverage held in one of his hands. Peter is sat beside him, and he catches him saying, “I seriously can't believe you don't have rum in your dimension.”

“It's kinda been outlawed,” Miguel replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders, tipping the edge of the cup towards his nose. His nose scrunches up, and Miles finds that adorable. “Well, it and every other alcoholic beverage except for wine.” 

“Why wine?” Peter asked, his own nose scrunching now at the thought. 

Miguel shrugs before pressing the cup to his lips, letting the liquid pour into his mouth. His lips curl downwards and he pulls the cup away, expression twisted with disgust. “Oh, oh no,” he said, handing the glass to Peter, who was laughing now. “That's horrible.” 

“You look like a teen drinking alcohol for the first time,” Peter said with a small chuckle, taking a swig of the rum now. Then he takes notice of Miles and grins at him, pointing. “Now there's a teen. Pretty sure he'd have the same reaction as you.” 

Miguel doesn't respond, instead turning to Miles as well, red eyes landing on him. He pauses, licking his lips at the intense stare. Then, he shakes himself and lifts his wrist up, revealing the still beeping goober watch. 

“It started beeping a few seconds ago,” he said. “Oh, we also found the other spider person.” He grins. “It's another me.” 

Peter stand, looking curious. “Really? Another Miles?” he said, glancing towards the balcony. He grins crookedly before standing, pulling his pants up further around his waist. “Better go and introduce myself, then. His universe have a Peter?” 

“Yeah,” Miles replied. “His is alive, too. And is training him.” He frowns then, remembering how his Peter had promised to do the same thing. He'd promised to show him the ropes, to teach him. And then he'd died, and Miles hadn't been able to do anything about it. 

Peter must notice his shift in emotion, because he steps over and gives Miles a big hug, crushing him. Miles squirms for a moment before returning the hug, burying his face momentarily into Peter’s chest. How could he fight off a hug as good as this one? Peter gives great hugs. 

“Anyway,” Peter said, pulling away a moment later, as the door opens. Tony, the new Miles and the younger Peter step back inside. The new Miles looks around, gaping. “There's the new guy.” 

And that's when the new Miles notices the older Peter. His mouth drops to the floor. “Are you- are you Peter?!” he asked, and Miles could see the disbelief on his face. Peter smirks and nods, looking quite proud of himself. Then the other Miles starts to laugh, and he loses that pride quickly. 

The younger Peter raises an eyebrow, shaking his head. “He's laughing at all of us Peters,” he said sadly, looking at the floor. Tony walks past, rolling his eyes. 

The older Peter frowns deeply, looking to Miles. “Why's he laughing at me?” he asked, and Miles shrugs. 

“He laughed at the other Peter cause he was short,” he replied. “But you're not that short.”

Peter opens his mouth to say something, but the other Miles beats him to it. “It's- it's just that you're… you're so different, from mine!” he exclaimed, calming down enough to actually speak. 

“Oh, wow,” Peter said, crossing his arms over his chest and hunching his shoulders. He appears to be pouting like a five year old, when he was in fact thirty years older than that. “Everyone just loves to compare me to their Peter, don't they.” 

Miles pats the older Peter on the shoulder reassuringly. “There there,” he said. 

“Sorry, man,” the other Miles said, no longer laughing. “This is all just a bit much for me.” 

“Yeah, whatever,” the older Peter said, waving his hand at the other Miles. 

Miles then remembers what he'd been doing before. He slowly walks to Miguel, who had remained quiet the entire time. Though, there is amusement in his red eyes as he watched the whole thing happen. He then takes notice of Miles and once more fixes those piercing eyes on him. 

“The goober watch was beeping, right?” he asked, and Miles nods. Miguel makes a motion for Miles to come closer, and he does so, though his feet start to become heavy. He raises his hand up and Miguel unclips the watch from his wrist and holds it up, looking it over. He then grins, and Miles loves his smile because wwooww. “It's ready for another hop.” 

Miles grins at his words, and he moves to the older Peter, poking him. “Miguel says the goober watch is ready,” he informed the other spider, who grins in return. 

“Oh good, finally!” Tony exclaimed from the other side of the room, the younger Peter beside him. “You were starting to get on my nerve.” 

“You weren't even here half the time,” the older Peter points out with annoyance. 

“Yeah, well, you were still annoying,” Tony said, glaring exasperatedly at the older Peter. “Especially you.” He points at Peter, who shrugs. 

“Yeah. A lot of people say that.” 

“Anyway!” Miguel exclaimed. He motions around the room. “Every spider who's not supposed to be here come to me. We’re going to take the new guy home.” 

The other Miles doesn't come at first, instead walking to the younger Peter. He unclips the webshooter from his wrist and offers it back to Peter. 

“Thanks for letting me borrow this, man,” he said, a smile on his lips. Peter nods in return. 

“No problem,” he replied. 

Both Miles then walk to stand beside him, and Miles is glad that his other self doesn't seem to have a crush on Miguel. It's either he doesn't, or he's just really good at hiding the fact he has a crush. He's gonna go with the former because Miles is pretty sure he's not the best at hiding crushes. Which was kind of embarrassing and meant Miguel probably knew. 

Wait. 

Miguel probably knew. 

Miles’ face heats up and he looks at the floor, not daring to look up at Miguel. He's nudged by his other self, but he still doesn't look up. 

“Who's this guy?” his other self questioned. 

“His name is Miguel,” Miles replied, and Peter comes to stand beside him. “He's the guy I said is from the future dimension.” 

He only looks up when the young Peter calls, “Miles!” His eyes dart to the younger Peter, who's waving at him. “It was nice meeting you, man! If you're in my world, I'm gonna try and become friends with you!” 

Miles smiles, and waves back. “Nice to meet you too, dude!” he called back. “See you later!” 

“Okay. Here we go,” Miguel said, and there's the pressing of buttons and he turns to the other Miles, scanning him. Then, there's crackling, and a portal opens midair. This time, it doesn't mercilessly suck them in and through. This time, it floats, docile. Miguel motions with his hands as he stands beside it, smirking at his fellow spiders. Oh what a smirk. “After you.” 

The older Peter rolls his shoulders and pops his neck. “Man I hate getting flung through,” he said. But he steps through anyways, and Miles could hear him faintly screaming. He has to snort. 

The other Miles hesitantly steps forwards, glances at Miguel, then himself, and then steps through as well. There's more screaming. Oh great. This was gonna be a bumpy ride. 

“Ugh,” Miles said, frowning as he steps forward as well. He can already see the stars and webs, spanning outwards and going on forever and ever. He couldn't see an end to it, and he knows that there isn't an end. There just can't be. And while that gives him a headache if he thinks too hard about it- endless worlds, endless possibilities, endless existences- he does get it. Kind of. “Well, here goes nothin’.” 

He then walks through as well, instantly getting pulled from his feet and becoming weightless. He flails around, not even able to watch the webs and stars and sparkly things zooming past. He can only tell that they're blues and nothing else at the speed he's getting flung at. 

His stomach does a flip, and he shuts his eyes as his speed only picks up, and then he's flying through air, and he can tell he's in air because there's the rush of wind against his skin and in his ears. He flails again, hands whipping past his ears, and he slams into a rooftop, unable to stop himself by shooting a web out. 

He skids across it, though luckily he doesn't get any scratches because his suit keeps that from happening. He then flips over onto his stomach and grabs at the ground, halting himself. He draws in a deep breath, a second later, someone is landing beside him, also grabbing to the ground. Miles could just make out a mostly blue suit with some red and web like cape and he could tell that it was Miguel. 

He pushes to his feet, nearly falling over for a second because his balance was so out of whack from their trip through the multiverse. He then catches himself and hurried to stand beside Miguel, holding a hand out in offering towards him. 

Miguel takes a moment before he looks up and notices the offered hand. He takes and let's Miles help him stand, brushing himself off a moment later. “Thank you,” he said, and gives Miles a toothy grin. Miles nearly falls over again. 

“No problem,” he replied, hoping his voice doesn't sound as tight as his throat feels. He clears his throat then. “Anyway- I don't see the other two. Are we in the right universe?”

“We should be,” Miguel answered, and they both go to stand at the edge of the roof. They stand beside each other, and Miles has to angle his head back to look up at him. “And they should be nearby- you have the….” he grimaced a moment, as if the next words he was about to say tasted bad, “‘spider sense’, right?” 

Miles blinks once, and then twice. “Do you not?” he asked, and regrets it. Wow way to go Miles. Way to make it sound like you think so little of him Oh, you don’t have it. Wow how poor of you. “I mean- I mean yeah! Yeah I do! Why?”

“I don't,” Miguel informed him, not seeming to have noticed Miles’ short panic. 

“Really?” Miles asked. “I thought it was like, a standard Spider-man thing, ya know?” 

“Must be if you're bit by spiders,” Miguel said with a shrug of his shoulders. “But I wasn't bit.” He then holds a hand up, palm towards them. Miles stares, eyes widening when an inch talon sticks up from each of Miguel’s fingertips. “I also have these when no one else seems to. Same with the fangs and eyes.” 

Miles blinks again, and he is honestly so amazed. Because like, wow. Miles always thought that just being a Spider-man made him unique. But here Miguel is, a unique Spider-man among others. He's got talons and fangs. 

“That's… so cool,” Miles said, and he can stop himself from grinning up at Miguel. A moment later and the older spider is giving a him a grin in return, and he ruffles the younger spider’s hair. 

“You're not bad, kid,” Miguel told him, and Miles bursts with pride. Miguel likes him. “Anyway, we should probably find the other two. And my goober watch is telling me there's another misplaced spider person here as well.” He winks at Miles, and he nearly melts. “Why don't you lead the way, since you have the spider sense and all.” 

Miles nods, and leaps off first, happy to lead Miguel. Because, wow, Miguel trusts him enough to follow him. That was awesome! 

The two spiders thwip through the air together for a while, until Avengers Tower comes into view. It looks almost identical to the one they'd just seen before. So much so, Miles almost questions if they'd even left the previous dimension. But that'd be ridiculous if they hadn't. What, did they take a wrong turn in the multiverse and end up going in a circle? Probably not. Besides, his other self had mentioned there being an Avengers Tower in his world, too. 

So, they continue. “Anything yet?” Miguel called to Miles. 

“Not yet!” Miles called back. 

They continue, neither wearing their respective mask. Not like they needed it, after all. This wasn't their world. 

A few minutes later, and the spider sense begins to tickle the side of his mind. It points towards a nearby building, and he can just make out the crouched form of a man on the top of a water tower. He points in that direction. “I think I found em!” he informed Miguel. 

He catches Miguel nodding and they both head in that direction, landing behind the spider person a moment later. 

As they land, Miles can just make out red and blue and white on the suit. He at first thinks it Peter B. Parker, seeing as it looks like his suit, but a moment later, and the spider turns, revealing a cooler looking suit then the aforementioned Peter. 

It was mostly red, with a few blue accents, and a large, white spider smack dab in the middle of his chest. The masked eyes widen as they land on Miles, and the Spider-man leaps from the top of the water tower, hurrying to Miles and giving him a large hug. Oh yeah. Definitely a Peter. 

“Miles!” the Peter exclaimed, and Miles squirms a little bit. Sure it was a Peter, but he didn't know this Peter, so it still made the hug kinda awkward. “I was so worried about you! Where were you? What happened?” 

Miles pushes away from Peter, and the other spider looks him up and down. “And where did you get the suit?” he continued in his questions, before his masked eyes narrow. “And where's your mask? Haven't I always told you to wear a mask? And where'd you get the webshooters? And-” 

“Time out!” Miles exclaimed, throwing his hands up. Miguel steps up behind him, looking the Peter up and down. The masked eyes narrow further. “Can you let me talk, man?” 

“Of course, Miles!” Peter replied, nodding vigorously. “I just hope you explain everything to me.” 

“Okay, well, I'm not your Miles,” he began explaining, clasping his hand together and motioning with them as he speaks. “I'm actually from-” 

“Another dimension?” Peter interrupted, and Miles frowns. He then hits himself on the forehead, laughing. “Oh of course! That makes sense! Sorry I hugged you then, I was just excited.” 

“Wait, how'd you know that?” Miles questioned. A moment later, and that tickling returns, pointing beyond Peter. 

“Well, I probably should have already mentioned it,” Peter said, pointing behind him. “But there was someone from another dimension that showed up before you.” 

And that's when a purple and white blue shoots up from the side of the building, landing on pint on a pair of green ballet shoes. She has a hood and black accents and Miles has to grin because he recognizes who this is. 

“Gwen!” he exclaimed excitedly, ready to run over and hug her. 

“Hey Miles!” she called back, removing the mask to reveal a grinning face. “Been a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3333

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if i should continue this idk if i will yet lol
> 
> also ganke was me when i saw that peter had a gut in the movie. made me very happy :')


End file.
